


The Free Field

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [17]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frontier, Gen, Sad, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan leaves Sunset Yard, leaving her daughter in John's care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Free Field

Eliza was barely a month old before Joan was packing her bags to leave.

“Joan! Wait, are you sure?” John cradled his niece in his arms, rocking the child in her sleep. He stood in the doorway to Joan's room, the one she had stayed in in his house, the one the past few months had cemented in his mind as hers. Sure, she had mentioned leaving back when she first came, but now? One month was far too soon. Even if, according to Joan, Molly was willing to act as wet nurse, since her own child had just been born as well.

“Harry says he's better, and besides, I run a surgery, John. I'm needed.”

John bit his lip, watching yet another skirt get expertly folded into the bag. “But why not take Eliza with you? You could raise a child and run a surgery-”

She cut him off with a glare. “I could. I could also risk her life in the month long journey. Not to mention with a father with a history of alcohol problems? And a mother who is working all hours day or night because people trust her hand best when they go under the knife? I don't want that for my child. Here, I know she's safe. I know you and Greg, and all the others here in Sunset Yard will look after her. It's not abandoning her. Not to me.”

She laughed at the sheepish look on his face, walking over to kiss him on the cheek. “I trust you, John. With my daughter. Besides,” she gave him a little grin, “This way I have a better chance of getting you to come visit me in the city.”

John gave half a pout as he quietly chuckled. “Isn't that called manipulation?”

Joan's laugh joined his. “Of course. Just as much as your plans to get me to visit you more often now, too.” Her laugh faded as she turned to him, once again serious. “Be a good father to her, please. Greg, too. She deserves as good of fathers as you.”

He nodded, blinking away the slight tears in his eyes. “Of course, Joan. I'll just, um, go and see if the stagecoach is here yet, alright?”

She nodded as he left, waiting until he was out of sight to let her own quiet tears fall. “I made the right choice.” she whispered, a reassurance for no one but herself. “She'll have a far better life here. And I can't stay. The work needs me, and a choice had to be made.” She straightened her skirts as she dried her eyes, packing away the last of her things into a small bag. “She needs someone who can be with her, not someone who chases criminals at all hours of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joan's story is probably the sadist one to be included in Sunset Yard.


End file.
